


Bad Blood

by JustTheTwoOfUs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dark, Depression, F/M, Hybrid - Freeform, I went full chaos, I'll add more tags when I add chapters, M/M, Magic AU, Mavinley kids, Multi, Porn With Plot, Psychoteeth, Sexual Content, a little scary near the end, get ready for the ride of your life, going from magic, never go full chaos, rt hybrid AU, still hybrid though, there will be mentions of other characters later on, to superpowers?, various crew members of RT and AH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTheTwoOfUs/pseuds/JustTheTwoOfUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He dreamt of the two hybrids like himself that would save him. He dreamt of power and death and freedom as he lived in the cage. He had been abandoned once, and he didn't think he could handle it again. But he had no reason to fear...he knew they wouldn't hurt him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Innocent

Gavin David Free could recall as far back as the womb. He had a remarkable memory and a superior intelligence versus the normal humans he occupied the Earth with. He could remember his mother cooing from outside the warmth, not yet aware that she carried one of the most powerful half-human beings on the planet, cooing at her son that she and his father had so many plans for him. So many plans for him to play soccer and rugby and to go to University to major in law or premed…so many plans for their young one.

When Gavin was born with a small tail and two little wings adorning his back, his parents abandoned him to science. They visited him as he grew up, but he hated them. He could remember his mother holding him away from her body as he cried. He could see his father grimacing with disgust at what he had helped create. He couldn’t understand their words but he heard them talking with the doctors and they took him back, swaddled him in a blue cloth and took him away.

It blurred out a little there as he was taken to a white building with men and women that poked and prodded him with needles and sometimes their gloved fingers, pulling at his tails and wings and scraping his skin to take their precious samples.

The world’s first hybrid was a human being fused with a red tailed hawk. As he grew, his wings and tail did to be proportionate to his body. At two, he could speak and potty and eat whatever they gave him. He didn’t know mother or father at that time –he just knew they existed- but the scientists were growing a soft spot for the young boy. He had green eyes that took on a light brown color when he focused on his hawk side. His wings were getting stronger, flapping and trying to carry him out the windows that overlooked the greenest meadow, and he was getting more confident. They had a bunch of clothes made for him since normal clothing no longer fit over the once buds of his wings. He had lessons from a professor so that if he was ever released, he could be a competent member of society.

The first visit from his parents came right after his third birthday. He knew they were coming and spend two or so hours preening his feathers to excellence, trying to make sure his hair fell flat and that he was the model of perfection. He couldn’t explain how he knew, but he felt them arrive. They were nervous to see him. They were afraid he was more animal than human.

He hated them.

Who would abandon their child to science, no matter how unusual the child was?

The Free’s did.

A scientist in tall heels and a white lab coat took his hand and guided him to the elevator. It was his favorite thing in the entire building. He lived on the top floor of the building, and so there were a lot of windows he could look out of, but in this one elevator, when you went down to any other floor, it opened up to a glass wall and you could see the entire meadow. He let go of her and pressed his tiny hands against the glass, leaning so far as to press him large nose against the wall of the elevator, his eyes shifting from green to brown rapidly as he gazed over freedom.

“Why can’t I ever go out there?” He asked her quietly, not turning to look at her. She sighed heavily.

“Gavin, it’s dangerous for you to go out there. It’s safer in here.” She whispered. He slowly peeled himself off the glass and wiped at his eyes. She noted the attitude change –he often did this to curb a tantrum from his animal side- and when he turned back towards her, his little eyes were green again.

“Why is it dangerous outside?” He wondered, reaching again for her hand. She bent down and lifted him to her hip and let him stick his chin in her neck. He nuzzled her and cooed, feeling safe with her. His wings fluffed up as the elevator dinged.

“Are you ready to see your parents?” She asked him. He nodded and his wings pulled tightly against his body. “Okay, let’s walk now.” She put him back down and took his hand in hers. The first floor was the second scariest floor to Gavin –the second being the first because that’s where the needles were- because the first floor didn’t have very many windows and only one door that led outside that was guarded by two men. There were couches in the middle of the room with a television mounted to the wall that didn’t even show any cartoons, just boring news and sometimes his face. But today, there was a man and a woman on the couch not watching T.V. but talking to each other in low voices. The woman saw him first and she stood, pulling the man up with her.

Gavin, even at three, could see the similarities between his parents and himself. He had his mother’s eyes, his father’s nose and body shape. He absentmindedly wondered which parent harbored the hybrid genome he had been given. They didn’t rush to him like parents did in the movies, like he wanted them to.

He felt betrayed, and he hated them.

He stopped walking and tugged on the woman’s hand. She looked back and smiled, kneeling down so he could talk to her.

“I don’t want to see them anymore.” He whispered to her. She pulled back with a confused look.

“Why not Gavin?”

“They don’t love me. Why are we…wasting this time?” He stumbled over the words, his wings fluttering and his eyes shifting back to brown.

“Gavin-”

“They don’t want to be here. Why should I?” He was smart for someone who was only three.

“Gavin?” His mother was loud and nervous. She allowed her husband to grasp her shoulders and she pushed herself back into him. Gavin looked over the scientists shoulder and met his mother’s eyes.

“Hullo there.” That was his father. He swallowed his uneasy feeling and walked around the woman right up to his parents. They both kneeled in front of him to be eye level.

“I’m Gavin.” He said making sure to flutter his wings. They both eyed the downy brown feathers and only his mother turned her eyes back to his.

“Yes, I named you. I’m your mummy.” She said with a smile. He didn’t return the gesture and didn’t close the two feet distance between them. The air was heavy and awkward.

“You aren’t my mother.” He told her. Her smile dropped and tears filled her eyes and she reached out to her baby.

“Yes, yes I am darling. You’re my son. I carried you in my stomach. I felt you baby, you are my son.”

“Mother, you left me alone here and they aren’t nice to me sometimes. They have needles and scissors and they make me bleed. If you really loved me, you wouldn’t have leaved me alone here.” He backed up as her hand dropped back to her lap.

“Baby I am so sorry. But you’re very special. I couldn’t keep you when there was so much they could learn from you.” He could taste the lie in the air.

“You are a liar!” He screamed. His feathers spread as far as they could go and he felt his vocal chords split with a shrill cry that was native to young hawks. His parents covered their ears and leapt away from their child. The scientist came running and snatched him up in her safe, warm arms and held him tightly against his chest.

“Please wait here, someone will be down to see you shortly.” She said curtly before running back to the elevator. In there, she held his face up to the glass and let him gaze outside to cool his head.

“I have a surprise for you.” She whispered to him.

“What is it?” He asked, wiping at his sticky face.

“You did a god job today little one. We have a surprise for you.” She pushed the button at the very top of the elevator and held her thumb to the scanner to get them moving. He watched as the elevator went into the dark that was his floor, and past it. The glass walls returned but there was only a cage blocking it. He looked around curiously and the doors opened, and aside from the cage, he was free. He could feel the breeze on his face and the sun on the skin. His wings opened up –and even if they were still mostly downy- and tried to flap. The muscles in his back loosened and he felt himself relax. He ran around the roof, his arms spread wide as if flying, and cried out happily. When he looked back to the woman, there were more people with her and they were taking notes but he was too ecstatic to care.

He felt free.

The cage was too high for him to see the top unless he focused. He could lie on his back and shift his eyes and see everything he could ever want. Deep inside, in the very back of the toddlers head, he knew he wasn’t free, but he didn’t care.

 

\--- ---

 

He was almost ten before he saw his parents again. The tests were only once a week, and he had lessons every day, but they had given him the freedom from being escorted anywhere. He could also see the roof whenever he wanted. There were cameras everywhere –except the bathroom- that watched him in place of the white lab coats that dominated his childhood.

He was almost ten when he used magic for the first time.

That’s what it was to him. He could move things if he concentrated hard enough on it and raised his hands. Things could move and be crushed and appear at his will. He knew they knew, but they never asked anything about it.

He saw magic on the television that was in his room. He saw movies and television shows with people that could do what he did. None of their powers were real.

“Gavin, it’s time to come down.” The intercom spoke up and he sighed, turning the television off and making his way to the elevator. He hadn’t bothered to preen himself for the people he didn’t know. There wasn’t really a point. He wore his special shirts but luckily his tail grew just above his pants line, so he was able to wear regular jeans and shoes. His downy coat had long since disappeared and his feathers were growing in strong and dark brown with tints of red. They bat at him as he made his way down to the first floor and he finally gave in and yanked a single feather out. With the obstruction out of the way, the wings rested against his back, curled into comfort. The doors opened and he made his way to the couches that his parents sat on.

They were much older than he last remembered, grayer and wearier to see him. He didn’t get much closer than a few feet away and they didn’t try to push it.

“Hullo there.” He waved awkwardly. They tried to keep their eyes away from his wings but somehow they always returned to his back.

“Hullo there son.” His father said. “How have you been?”

“Aside from my feeling of abandonment that I still haven’t conquered, the fact that I still remain the only hybrid in the world, and the fact that I am completely and hopelessly alone and depressed? Okay, I guess.” He shrugged as his mother’s face fell.

“I know that last time we….” She cleared her throat. “Last time, I know we got off the wrong foot. I want to try and make it better.” She looked so desperate. “We want you to meet your siblings.”

“You had other children?” He wondered with slight shock.

“Of course we did.”

“You filled the void in your life with other children. It must have been nice, mother. I had to fill the voids in my life with things that didn’t exist.”

“Stop talking to her like that.” His father demanded. He turned his gaze to his father.

“Why should I do that? Because she birthed me and you two abandoned me? There’s no way I can sit here and listen to this.” He tried to walk away but his father’s hand came out and struck his wing as he turned.

“You will not speak to us like that!”

Gavin just turned his head back and his eyes flashed from green to brown so quick he barely felt the usual ping of pain and his father flew across the room and slammed into the wall. His mother was screaming but he didn’t care. He didn’t give a shit. He walked away and into the elevator and went to the roof. His wingspan could carry him a few feet at a time if he was flapping hard enough. It would be good practice for the day he was able to fly.

Fly away and be with those like him.

Even at ten, he could feel that there were people out there like him. One would be clever, and sly and beautiful and the other was angry sometimes, but handsome and bold and so strong. He dreamed of the two sometimes. They were the same as him, hybrids and magical. They wouldn’t ever judge him or hurt him. They would never abandon him.

He always went right to the roof after they made him see him parents, or after really bad experiments that left him with scabs and scars, and even after stupid school. It was clear to him that he would never be able to leave the building and so he saw no point in making him learn. It would never be free anyway.

Gavin Free, a caged bird. Literally.

It isn’t until he’s almost nineteen that he finally noticed the changes. Something was happening because he wasn’t allowed out on the room anymore without an escort. The experiments were getting more brutal and he was often left mentally and physically drained. Ever since he threw his father casually against the wall like he was nothing, they were trying to test his magical ability too. Sometimes it was so rough on him that he could do nothing more than collapse into his bed. His television was stripped of its cable and he was only able to play his video games and watch approved DVD’s.

He was only able to visit his parents one last time but they were silent and they stared at his wings. They spanned almost ten feet on either side of him –a twenty foot wingspan was just enough to carry his weight- and wouldn’t sit comfortably anymore if he didn’t fly at least once a day.

Preening them took hours sometimes.

One night he was sitting on the roof, his escort hanging by the elevator as he flew up to the top of the cage. There were perches for him to sit on high above the world below, and he rested on one to look out across the meadow. He wondered what grass felt like when the guard screamed a single gunshot ran out and flew past his face and then it was silent. Curious, he flew down and kneeled next to the dead guard. But he wasn’t afraid.

He actually wasn’t scared.

He was curious.

His skin was so pale, but his eyes were bloodshot. His neck was bent at an awkward angle, purpling and bruising from a struggle that took place. His uniform was torn from claw marks…but most of all, he was dead. It was so fascinating.

He saw power. Finally looking up, he saw them.

Hybrid, like he was, and magic pouring off them like it was a tangible, real thing he could touch.

She had long auburn hair that hung past her shoulders. The top of her head was covered in a black beanie, pulled over what he knew were ears. Her face was smooth and flawless and her mouth was curved upward in a smile. She was thin and strong even though she wore a baggy jacket and dirty jeans.

He had auburn hair too; freckles and glasses, and he had a beanie over his curls. His clothing was dark and baggy like hers but he wasn’t dirty. His mouth was a frown, tight and unsure, and all of it just fit. He could taste them on the air. They were strong.

They were his.

He looked up and met their eyes –hers had big black circles almost engulfing the blue, his were brown with yellow slits in the middle- and they knew the three would do great things.

“Gavin.” She whispered. Her hands went to her beanie and she pulled it off, letting her pointy red ears free of the confines of the wool. He did the same, his thin orange ears sticking up just as far.

“You’re a red husky aren’t you?” Gavin asked her. He was frozen and shocked that was his first question to them. She nodded. “And you’re…a tabby cat.”

“A calico actually.” He corrected Gavin. “And you’re the red hawk.”

“Yes.” Gavin stood back up and spread his wings out to their full span. The two gazed over it with awe. It was the first time he had never seen disgust on someone’s face when they saw his…deformity.

“They’re beautiful.” She whispered, stepping forward to touch them. Her fingers were light over the feathers and he wasn’t even weary of her touching them. He trusted them.

“I feel so complete.” He whispered.

“I do too, and I don’t even know your names.” Gavin mumbled keeping his eyes on the cats.

“Just think about it…you know who we are.” She coaxed him, pulling away and taking the cats hand. Gavin looked between the two, unsure of what he really meant when the cats name popped into his head.

“You’re Michael…Michael and Lindsay.” Gavin smiled as they did. “I’ve been dreaming of you since I was ten. We’re going to be together aren’t we?”

 

“Forever.” Lindsay and Michael responded together.


	2. The Beauty

Lindsay Tuggey knew she was special the moment she was introduced to other children. She couldn’t feel them and often told her mother that. She chose to play on her own, dreaming of world domination and destruction while other six year olds built Lego houses and played with Barbie’s. Kindergarten was what taught Lindsay that humans were hateful and vicious monsters that would do anything to make things how they wanted them. Girls were the worst, in her opinion.

On her very first day of Kindergarten, standing in the doorway with a black beanie covering her auburn waves and gray ears, she clung to her mother’s windbreaker pants nervously. Children ran back and forth, shouting with wet mouths and grabbing with sticks little hands, touching everything, throwing things to each other. She knew she didn’t fit in. Her jacket was too big on her tiny frame, matching her dark beanie, so out of place for the Texas autumn season. Still, the 90 degree windless days didn’t make her strip of her winter gear and would later cause too much trouble. Her jeans were tight on her backside, concealing the large red and gray tail that was growing out between her hip bones.

A blonde girl walked right up to her, looked her up and down with judgmental green eyes and laughed.

“Why are you wearing that?” She asked Lindsay. “It’s like…um…like a million feelings outside!”

“Feelings?” Lindsay criticized with a laugh. “The word you want to say is degrees, idiot.” Her mother’s hand tapped the back of her scalp in mock punishment as the blonde girl snapped her mouth shut and pursed her lips.

“Well, it’s a good thing I don’t want to be friends with you, stink brain!” She turned and ran off with a pout. Lindsay smiled.

“I don’t like you.” She looked up to her mother who was talking to the teacher. “I don’t like any of you.”

And from that moment on, she hated pure humans –not her mother though, she loved her mother to death- and was hell bent on bringing vengeance to them. She became the target for the bullies around the school up until about her freshman grade year. At fourteen, she was used to the cold stares of the jocks and taunting words from everyone else. That blonde girl, the very first person she’d ever met besides her mother and father, would bring the worst.

It was right after her fifth period algebra class that the blonde –Avery Henderson- came up to her in the hallway and stopped in front of her.

“Why do you wear that beanie all the time Tuggey?” Avery asked, hands on her hips in a demanding way. Lindsay clutched her backpack straps close to her body and gave a harsh glare. Her blue eyes were rimmed with black circles and she found that her gaze often made others uncomfortable. She had to give it to Avery though, the girl took the look and turned it right back.

“Move out of my way.” Lindsay mumbled. She felt her skin tingle with nerves as she sensed someone behind her. Avery crossed her arms over her chest and smirked.

“I bet your mom beats you. That hideous thing can only be used to cover up bruises.” Avery laughed loudly and some students passing laughed with her. “And that beanie covers up your bald spot!”

“A bald spot, really?” Lindsay stopped trying to walk around the cheerleader. “Did it take you all fucking day to come up with that one? God, with the stupidity that comes out of your mouth sometimes it’s a wonder your mother didn’t drown you as an infant.” Avery’s stance faltered and Lindsay felt the thing behind her pausing. “I mean really, a bald spot? How old are you, five? That’s the best you could come up with?”

But whatever was behind her was yanking the beanie off her head and she tried to press her ears down to her hair –sometimes her hair could hide them- but it was too late. Avery screamed.

She felt the power before she could stop it and Avery and whoever was behind her went flying at least ten feet away from Lindsay. She turned, looking for her hat –people were staring, some were screaming- and saw that Avery’s football boyfriend Aaron had gone flying into a brick wall that held the trophies he had won that year. The glass and metal had shattered under the weight that had been thrown at it and he wore a crown of blood. His eyes were still open. Avery was up and walking –that was a nasty limp though- towards her fourteen year old love, crying and pointing at Lindsay.

“YOU ARE A MONSTER!”

“No I’m not.” Lindsay whispered, but she could feel the dread building in her chest. Her eyes couldn’t leave the dead body against the wall. She knew she had to run away and not come back, but the blood was crimson against alabaster skin, and she licked her lips lovingly.

Avery went flying into the wall next to her boyfriend. She didn’t die but shattered her arm bone under the pressure. Her ankle was broken too from the first incident, and she tried to push herself away from Aaron but kept slipping over the glass and blood…. So much blood….

She walked over to the two with a deadly smirk and plucked her beanie from Aaron’s dead fingers.

“Thanks for this, I’ll be going now.” She winked at the blonde, pulling the blood soaked wool over her ears. Avery was crying, her eyes wide and unbelieving, as Lindsay dropped her backpack on the floor and ran for the doors.

She made it home before the police showed and managed to stuff some of her dismal wardrobe into her safety bag, a couple hundreds and a credit card, and even her stuffed llama pet that her father had given her formerly before hugging her mother and bailing out the back. She was fourteen years old and on her own, a hybrid of a red husky dog, and running from the police.

She remembered hearing of a hybrid hawk they were studying overseas and thought about his life. She didn’t want to be a science experiment. She ran for weeks before a man with sleeves and ram horns intercepted her under a bridge and all but threw her in his truck.

“I can help you.” He promised as he took her to the woods. She didn’t believe him until she met his wife –a dove hybrid- and their community they’ve formed in the backwoods of Texas. It’s beautiful in the country, and she is thankful that she can shower and wear cuter clothes without having to hide her tail or ears. She is also happy she can cut her shaggy hair, which grows at a ridiculous pace.

Geoff and Griffon let her sleep in their home –most of the others have set up tents or RV’s- and she roomed with them happily. She showed them her magical skills which were much more advanced than theirs and spent almost two years practicing them every day.

When she was sixteen years old, strong and beautiful and powerful, Michael Jones manages to find his way to the hybrid compound in the dead of night.

She could feel him long before he actually crossed what they consider is the border and waited for him to find her. She knew that he could feel her too, she just knew it. The magic is so much more powerful inside him than it is in her but she already knows everything about him from the dreams she began to have when she was only fifteen.

She could always see herself in full animal form, bounding away after a calico cat with the name Michael hovering above his head, and a red hawk circling the two with the name Gavin inscribed on the broad side of his chest. The dreams always ended with the bird landing on her and the cat licking her muzzle and she never knew what they meant.

That is, until Michael walked up to her while she’s levitating a chair and a table and a bolder almost thirty feet over her head, and looked her dead in the eyes.

“I want to talk to you Lindsay.”

“You’re the calico, from my dreams.” She mentioned as the objects floated safely down to the ground. He smiled at her.

“You’re the husky.” He tugged on her hand. “Come on, we’ve gotta talk.”

And she followed him. She would follow him anywhere, no matter the cost, no matter what.

“You’re just like I am.” He whispered when they found a clearing and lay down next to each other.

“Why are we different than the other hybrids?” She asked. He sighed and took her hand in his.

“We’re meant to change the world.” He shut his eyes and the wind blew over them calmly. His ears twitched with every sound and his tail would never lie flat but she already fucking loved everything about him. “Ever since I was little, all I’ve ever seen behind my closed eyes was death and destruction to everything the humans have done. I want to start it all over again. I want the hybrids to have their turn at ruling the planet. I think we’d do everything better.” He paused again, opening his eyes and facing her. His eyes, normally brown, were now yellow with tiny black slits in the middle. “I know you’ve seen the same thing I have. You want to kill them all. Death fascinates you.”

“I killed a boy when I was fourteen and loved it.” She told him. Her eyes were shifting now, becoming more black than blue when her husky side took over, and she bit her lower lip anxiously.

“I’ve killed lots of people, my entire life. I killed my step-dad when I was eight. I killed my teacher when I was twelve. I never get caught because I’m so damn good. I can make things move with my mind and kill people without even touching them. My skills are so in control sometimes it makes me wonder why I don’t just take it all over now.”

“Why don’t you?” She asked even though she already knew the answer.

“I need you and him. You have a special skill, don’t you? Something you do better than anything else.”

“Yes, I can levitate things crazy high. I can throw things with my mind. I can make them bend to my will. But you can do that too.”

“Not as good as you. I can’t levitate things thirty feet in the air. I can’t throw objects as far as you. But I can kill people with just a thought. I can kinda predict the future but I’m still working on that one….” He chewed his lower lip thoughtfully. “He can fly. He can heal people, but he doesn’t know how just yet. We need him.”

“Gavin.” She breathed his name as Michael’s mouth came crashing down on hers.

She loved every ounce of the calico hybrid.

She let his hands roam under her tank top and across her bare skin. His fingers were so light and it wasn’t enough. She flipped them over and ripped the shirt off, exposing her breasts to his hands. He seemed to get the memo, grabbing hard enough to bruise. A low moan escaped her throat and she bent back over to capture his mouth. She loved kissing him, it felt like coming home. She knew where they were, in the middle of a clearing in the middle of who the fuck knew where, half naked on top of a man she just met.

But they were one in the same. They were so similar it tore her to pieces thinking there was one more out there they had yet to meet. Two-thirds of a puzzle to be completed….

He was on top again, his shirt off, their bare chests pressed together. The warm air was warmer still and sweat beaded between them. She wanted knew what was approaching, she could feel him pressing on her stomach, ready for whatever was coming.

His fingers were trailing down her sides to meet to her jean shorts; he made quick work of her buttons and slid them off her long legs. She was in panties, trembling under his touch.

“I…I’ve never done this before.” She admitted to him. He looked up at her with a smile.

“Neither have I. I wanted to wait for you.” He told her. She felt her nerves die away with his gentle touch probing what only she had explored. He bent her knees up, placing his shirt under her backside so she didn’t get dirty, and lay down between them. She put her head back down on the soft terrain floor and shut her eyes. He slid her panties to the side –she felt the suddenly cold air on her hot core- and tentatively placed his tongue on her clit. She took her lower lip in her mouth and choked back a gasp as he licked up and down. She knew what he was doing as his tongue made small circles on her most sensitive spot. It didn’t even take long for her body to make its way to orgasm and within five minutes, she was holding back Michael’s name in a scream as her walls clenched around his fingers.

Gasping and blinking away spots, she felt him ripping her panties off and heard his jeans zipping down. He lay back on top of her –she felt his erection probing her- and looked deep into her eyes.

“Only if you want to.” He whispered against her mouth. She nodded kissing him as he pushed into her. It hurt –she was a virgin after all- but only for a moment. Her orgasm had left her soaking and he had been stretching her all the while so once he began to rock inside her, she felt the pain dissipate into something manageable. She knew that sex was enjoyable to adults and eventually she would enjoy it too, but at the moment, she felt the gasps -not pleasurable ones- leaving her throat. Michael slowed his thrusting down, his forehead beading with sweat, and kissed her cheek.

“Do you want me to stop?” He asked her. She shook her head, adjusting her legs to wrap around his waist.

“No, it’s just because it’s my first time. I’ll like it eventually.” She said. He nodded and pulled out. “What are you doing?”

“You don’t like it, so I’d rather just wait until we can.” He was still fully erect and she felt guilty at the sight –not to mention aroused-.

“Well, in order to enjoy it we have to have it more.” She whispered. He looked down at himself and grimaced at the sight of blood.

“Are you sure?”

“Please Michael, please make love to me.”

He pushed his way back in and thrust against her with such care that she didn’t think he could ever finish. She had heard Geoff and Griffon having sex lots of times, but they were always so rough with each other. But in the next few moments, Michael’s face screwed up and his thrusts became erratic as he climbed towards climax. She felt her nails digging into his back as he began to hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her and she began to moan with enjoyment and then, she felt…filled. His member was pulsing inside her and he was grunting, kissing her on her neck, until he rocked to a stop. She reached her fingers between them and began to touch herself again, bringing her back to an orgasm in seconds. With him inside her, still semi-pressing on her sweet spot, her climax felt different.

She liked it better.

He rolled off her and she sat up. They both got dressed but stayed in the clearing, star gazing until the sun began to rise. In the light, he could see the blood stain on his shirt and decided to bury it. She liked the idea of marking their spot where they lost their innocence to each other. They walked back to the camp, hand in hand, knowing they smelt of each other and of power.

Somehow in the night of love making, they bonded to each other. They felt themselves growing stronger as they stayed closer to each other. Lindsay tried her magic the next day and was able to lift things almost fifty feet into the air. Michael could reach his mind to people almost a mile away now and choke them with a single thought –although he didn’t kill any of the hybrids-.

When the two were both seventeen, they brought a revolutionary idea to the small group of hybrids they considered family.

It was their council, their consciousness, and their trustees. The other hybrids were average, but the group of people that built up their family had powers too.

There was Geoff, of course, a ram that could move water and ice with his mind, and Griffon, a dove that could shape shift.

There was a man named Jack Pattillo, a lion hybrid with superior strength and Caiti Pattillo, a panda hybrid that had an amazing knack for communicating with any time of animal that lived around them, regardless of species.

A Puerto Rican rabbit hybrid named Ray that could move dirt and earth with just a wave of his fingers.

There was Ryan –they joked around, calling him the Mad King- who was part bull. He had the ability to sense powers in others and he based the levels between 1 and 6. Of course, there were only 3 6 bars in the entire world and few 5’s, some of which lived in the camp.

Every single day, more and more hybrids would flock to the ground as if it were sacred, desperate for medical attention or food or shelter from the outside world. Griffon, able to change her appearance, was the one that headed to town to gather as any supplies as she could without looking suspicious.

She was back from her run for the day, and the two called a meeting for their council to meet up. Jack and Caiti, Geoff and Griffon, Ray and Ryan, all together lounged around in the master bedroom and waited for Lindsay and Michael to drop the plans and for them to judge.

“We’ve been thinking about world domination lately.” Lindsay began. “Letting the hybrids have control and ruling the world and making humans the slaves.” The six nodded, knowing this thus far.

“There’s one missing piece to the puzzle though, and it’s why we can’t just go out and do this.” Michael said.

“Gavin.” Griffon supplied. Michael nodded.

“Yes. So far, I’ve been seeing him in this giant building. It’s a cage and he can’t escape. He doesn’t even know there are others like him out there! He feels so incomplete and he doesn’t know why! He’s going to kill himself, I mean, he doesn’t know it yet but he’s going to if we don’t save him!” Michael took a breath. “Lindsay and I are going to have to go get him.”

“You don’t know where his is though.” Geoff pointed out. “You said you can only see a building. And you can’t just travel around the globe until you find him.”

“Well, we kinda already know the roundabout of where he is….” Lindsay trailed off. “And we’re leaving in about twenty minutes to go get him.”

As expected, the room was in an uproar.

“YOU CAN’T JUST LEAVE!” That was Jack.

“WHAT IF YOU GET HURT?” Caiti cried.

“No, no, no…you can’t leave.” Ray wiped tears away and placed his face in his hands.

“LET US GO WITH YOU!” Ryan shouted.

“WE HAVE TO PLAN THIS OUT!” Griffon stood up, throwing her arms up.

Geoff was speechless.

“We’ve already made the decision.” Lindsay said quietly. The room silenced as Lindsay looked at Michael.

“We need you to stay here. We’ve got a task for you. I’ve seen something great in our future. We’re going to win the war with very few casualties. They’re just going to hand the world over on a silver fucking platter and we are going to accept it.” Michael took Lindsay’s hand. “We actually need Jack, Geoff and Ray to train those we have here to fight. We’ve got to start building up an army. We need Griffon, Caiti and you Ryan to go out and find the rest of the hybrids that have powers. When we get back, we should have all the semi-functional hybrids on our side.”

“When we get back with Gavin, we will begin the powers training to curb us all into perfection. Once we are all confident and able to perform in our sleep, we can attack.” Lindsay said.

There was no argument in their voices. And when Lindsay and Michael spoke, you listened.

So at eight o’clock on the dot that night, Lindsay and Michael embarked on their journey to the airport, hand in hand and hidden with clothing, to travel overseas. They didn’t know how long it would take to find him or what they’d have to do to get him out, but they were determined. Nothing could stop them.

Griffon, Ryan and Caiti dropped them off in front of the airport and drove off, following just Ryan’s instincts to find the hybrids with abilities. Not all had them –who knew how many ordinary mixes they passed up on their journey- but those that did would be recruited into the most powerful army of all time.

Word had traveled fast around the world, and Geoff soon had to find space on all his acreage to hold the hybrids coming in from everywhere.

They were growing, and growing fast….


	3. The Fury

Michael wasn’t very hopeful of their situation. Running low on money and eating only when they couldn’t curb the hunger pains, he and Lindsay had searched every single hospital they could find. Running even lower on morale, he curled up next to her in their shabby little motel room after a failed attempt at making love.

“It just isn’t the same anymore.” She whispered pulling away and covering her nakedness. He wasn’t offended. He felt the exact same way. A piece of him was missing too.

“I know.” It was all he could say.

The night was miserable and rainy outside, hardly warm inside their tiny room, when Michael felt his vision clouding up. Lindsay was asleep already and his eyes flickered over to the door to make sure it was locked before his visions took ahold of him.

What was surely hours later, Lindsay was shaking him awake. Her cheeks were flushed with anticipation and her eyes were wide. He sat up, still groggy, and wiped at his eyes.

“I saw him.” He whispered. She nodded with her lower lip in between her teeth.

“I did too.”

“Where?” Michael demanded sitting straight up, the covers moving to pool at his waist, and his tail flicking rapidly side to side behind his back. She was still naked but his eyes were focusing on the paused television sitting on the shitty dresser at the end of their bed.

“That’s…holy fuck baby that’s him.” Michael felt his heart racing. “That’s him and I know exactly where he is. It’s a laboratory, not a hospital. It’s in the hills.”

“They’re talking about a child that was born almost twenty years ago with birth defects. The parents aren’t allowed to take their son back and they want to expose him.” He looked back on her with concern.

“They don’t realize that it’ll make it worse…he’ll be a freak. We all will.” Michael whispered. “We’d better get ready to go.”

 

\--- ---

 

It was nightfall again, not even a full twenty-four hours later, when they were positioned outside the building. The lights were dimmed on the first floor –off on every other floor, except the fourth- and the cage sitting casually on top of the building was lit on certain rings. They could see him perched on a ledge near the top, his chin resting in his hands with a weary expression.

They picked the simple lock on a window and entered the ground floor. The space was large; there was a sitting area around a flat screen mounted to the wall, a receptionist desk where the front door was, and several paintings and flowers littered around. The space looked friendly enough, a disguise for the real operations going on. They took the staircase, a narrow, dark path, and stepped out on the second floor out of curiosity. Tests lay open on the desks, written in messy black ink and corrected in sloppier red scrawl. Blood samples sat in icy glass coolers in see-through fridges, bone scans and x-rays posted on the walls…. A real research area.

“Are those his feathers?” Lindsay screeched, pointing at a table with several feathers –some bloody at the end- strewn across the top. She crossed the room to view them, her face angrier than he’d ever seen it before.

She was a beauty when she was furious.

She looked up at him, her fur standing on end, and shoved all the equipment to the floor. Michael laughed as the feathers fluttered down and caught his playful eye and he pushed a stack of yellowing papers to the ground. They did no further damage to the room though and went back up to the fourth floor –because why in the hell was the third floor locked?- and stepped into a long hallway. At the end was a door, and inside, was Gavin’s bedroom. It was white, but carpeted and looked quite lived in. There was a dressed, clothes tossed about the room casually, a bed that was not yet made and a television with a pretty sweet x-box set up.

The roof called to them, though, and so they set back up to the stairs. They made their way up quietly and emerged just as silent. They weren’t discreet enough for the guard to avoid them and he was pointing his weapon. Lindsay threw her hand out and the gun was knocked sideways as a shot rang in their sensitive ears and Michael wrapped his mind around the man’s neck and strangled him without moving an inch. They could hear his wings fluttering from above and then he was gliding down to meet them. His eyes went right to the guard, who was bruising up quite nicely, before he finally looked up at them.

He looked at Lindsay first, took in her beauty despite the dirt and then to him, and Michael knew he loved Gavin, needed him like he needed fucking air, and would do anything for him no matter the cost.

“Gavin.” Lindsay spoke first –she’d always been stronger- and he looked up to her. Her slender fingers went to her beanie and pulled it off, letting her ears flop out over her hair. Michael did the same, always watching, always gauging Gavin’s reactions for too much.

 “You’re a red husky aren’t you?” Gavin asked her. “And you’re…a tabby cat.”

“A calico actually.” He corrected Gavin. “And you’re the red hawk.”

“Yes.” Gavin stood back up and spread his wings out to their full span. Michael couldn’t stop the stare. They were so strong; so much a part of Gavin as his ears were to him, so full of magic and power that, once properly trained, would do beautifully dangerous things to the world.

“They’re beautiful.” Lindsay whispered, stepping forward to touch them. Her fingers were light over the feathers and Michael saw the trust in his face. Gavin’s eyes looked to Michael’s.

“I feel so complete.” Michael whispered.

“I do too, and I don’t even know your names.” Gavin mumbled keeping his eyes on the cats.

“Just think about it…you know who we are.” Lindsay coaxed him, pulling away from the wings and stepping back to take Michael’s hand. Gavin looked between the two of them with a confused look. Finally, he looked back up at them with wide hopeful eyes.

“You’re Michael…Michael and Lindsay.” Gavin smiled. “I’ve been dreaming of you since I was ten. We’re going to be together aren’t we?”

“Forever.” Lindsay and Michael responded together. They meant it.

They would do anything to make him feel better.

They led him out of the building and out into the woods so that he could feel the grass with his hands and fly in the open air before they had to force him down to the earth.

“We have to get to an airport before someone realizes you’re missing.” Lindsay told him when he looked disappointed. Michael rolled his eyes.

“We haven’t even been with you for twenty minutes and fuck it Gavin, you’re already whining!” Michael teased with a bat at the feathers. Gavin squawked and giggled with Lindsay as the cat grew more annoyed with their long walk. Michael eventually gave Gavin his jacket and tucked his tail into his pants so they could buy the necessary tickets to head home.

 

\--- ---

 

They had only been gone a month when the other hybrids felt the presence of the power returning to their camp. The hybrids had grown in number, especially the ones with magical abilities, and they were itching to be trained.

Michael took it upon himself to train a red panda named Monty that could manipulate plants, an ill-tempered beaver named Gus that could bend fire and a lizard named Joel –the one in particular that took a special liking to Ray- that could breathe fire.

Lindsay took Gus’ wife Esther, an energetic pug that had laser and x-ray vision, a hamster named Kara that had a sonic scream, and Matt the leopard that had the power to make himself invisible. Gavin bounced between the two of them, honing on his skill to heal and fly, and drawing their abilities to learn those as well. He was playful, a perfect match for the incredibly disciplined Lindsay and the always angry Michael. The three made up one complete person, so in love with each other. Crazy in love but so wise at a young age.

Soon, more hybrids were found and brought in by Ryan and they began training as well.

A bison named Burnie that could weaken the powers of others –including their hybrid rulers-. There was a duck named Brandon that could shoot energy blasts from his palms, a monkey named Caleb that could generate force fields. Barbara, a moose that could read minds, a mouse named Kerry that could teleport short distances and Arryn, a raven that could control the air around her. Ashley was a finnic fox that had invisibility and then there was Miles, a gray husky, with an especially wicked power of bending reality inside the mind and causing hallucinations.

All in all, they figured that once the time came, if they waited the right amount of time, all it would take would be Lindsay, Gavin and Michael walking into the important offices and accepting the power.

They wanted to rule. They wanted hybrids to be free. Nothing like what happened to Gavin his entire life with fucking tests and cages.

Fuck it all.

And then the time came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. I work two jobs now and I haven't found much time to add to this chapter so that's why it's so short! :( forgive me....


	4. Chapter 4

And it was so cold that he didn’t know what to say. The blood in his veins ran ice cold against his pale white skin, so fast you could almost see it flowing in his neck as his heart raced tirelessly to keep him alive. Their plan for war was so brilliant and flawless that he had had no doubt they would win. They had been the superior race.

They had beaten the humans at their own game.

Michael Vincent Jones had never been so wrong in his entire life.

Hybrids all over the world had band together to conquer their own little villages or small towns or giant cities. All had lost in some ways…. Most died, some were taken prisoner. The worse were those given to science.

Gavin had been sent back to his laboratory in the hills of England. He was weakening with each passing day, his life force ebbing from their mental flow and his will power slowly failing. Gavin often wondered if he’d ever see his loves again but always knew that the last breath he took would be in his same bedroom he grew up in.

Because if they wouldn’t kill him, he’d kill himself.

Lindsay was in Canada. Michael knew only this…well…this and that she carried two twins to term before dying of childbirth.

He often kept that lingering pain from Gavin.

He thought of her habitually though, of her red hair and pale skin under his. Of Gavin’s nimble fingers tracing over her hardened nipples and those rosy red lips of hers kissing his own. He thought about the way she lost herself in a good book, the way her eyes would glaze over as she turned the page, mislaid in an adventure too good to depart from. He thought about the way she slept even, her on his left side always, nose tucked against his neck so that her breath blew out against his skin. How she whispered of love and total domination in between them making love before Gavin joined them.

How she was the most beautiful when she was covered in someone else’s blood.

How her lips parted when he entered her.

How beautiful she must have looked round with his and Gavin’s children.

He could feel the warmth on his face and a coughing laugh escaped from his purple lips. He wasn’t going to cry over her. Lindsay Tuggey….

Gavin’s life twanged in their connection and Michael felt the last breath from his last love escape from his own lips. Gavin Free, beautiful, selfish, clumsy Gavin…dead.

It would only be moments before someone came to get him from his cell to make sure he was still alive.

A patchy ear turned towards the sound of footsteps in the hallway and a tiny tan face peeked into the window.

“We just heard that Gavin died-”

“Yes, I know. I felt it you stupid fuckstick.” Michael taunted. “Or did you forget that I was the most powerful hybrid on the planet?”

“Mr. Jones, there’s no need to be upset.” The scientist called through the door.

“Fuck off. Unless you have anything to say about me being free or my blood that still lives in Canada, fuck off!” Michael felt a hiss building in his throat as the door unlocked. He leapt from his bed and wiped at his tears as light flooded the room.

“Mr. Jones…Gavin Free is dead from suicide.”

Michael felt the tears again and he didn’t care that the worker saw. His shoulders slumped in disappointment and his heart began a dull thud in his throat. Inside his head, he desperately tried to turn it off, turn it all off, TURN IT THE FUCK OFF IT HURT TOO FUCKING MUCH TO EVEN FEEL ANYTHING ANYMORE WHY WON’T IT WORK?

“You are the last one of the known hybrids to be alive, at least, a fully grown one. We have more news for you.”

“What?” Michael managed to get out from a thick tongue.

“Your children are dying.”

“You mean, you’re killing them.”

“No, Mr. Jones, they’re dying. We have you on a flight to Canada to see if your blood can save them.” The man gestured into the hallway. “If you come peacefully and quietly, they will not restrain you and they will let you live with them for the remainder of your days. If you run or harm anyone, or anything of that nature, all three of you will die.”

So that’s where Michael found himself. On a fucking plane to see his dying children.

In his heart, the one he couldn’t quite shut down, pain pumped through instead of blood. The pain of Lindsay returning, the pain of Gavin leaving his alone in life…. The pain of his children dying….

And here he was, so cold that you could almost see his icy blood propelling itself through his neck.

The plane was touching down and his heart gave a jolt. His kids…he still had them and he definitely didn’t plan on outliving them…for long anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever just had a really really bad fucking day? I did..... And I've been wanting to finish this for a long time. There have been many stories of RT and AH conquering and winning and yay happy endings throughout Archive...there aren't enough tragic ones.   
> Maybe it's from my bad day, or maybe because I have a dark mind, but this is the ending this story deserves. It's left open to interpretation because I won't tell you how to pretend the story ended. Let me know what you think the ending is though. I'm curious to see how many minds are like my own.

**Author's Note:**

> More Coming Soon


End file.
